Sergeant Breaker Night
Sgt. Breaker Night is the main antagonist of Mega Man: Fully Charged. Sgt. Night plans to restart the human-robot war that took place during the Hard Age, using enemy robots such as Fire Man to do his dirty work while he remains undetected. In public, he gives frequent anti-robot rallies and believes humans and robots cannot live together. During the events of Lightfall Parts 1 and 2, it is revealed Breaker can put on a powerful armor for his alter ego, a robot supremacist named Lord Obsidian. Sgt. Night took part in a long-forgotten conflict between humans and robots known as the Hard Wars. In the season 1 finale, he is finally exposed as the mastermind behind the Robot Masters and arrested for his crimes. Appearance Sgt. Night is a tall human with spiky black hair, a beard, and a dark gray outfit with red trim. He has a mechanical right arm. As Lord Obsidian, he has black spiky armor with his facial hair molded onto it, with jet blades (that can transform into laser guns) on his back and arms. His right arm is red, just like Sgt. Night's normal prosthetic arm. Abilities Sgt. Night is a charismatic leader who uses his persuasive abilities to rally humans to his cause and manipulate robots into doing his bidding to get humans to hate them as much as he does. As Lord Obsidian, though, he is an insanely powerful and dangerous fighter. Aside from being very agile and able to punch and kick really hard, Lord Obsidian can replace his right hand with a huge, spiked flail, and his shoulder spikes are a pair of laser cannons that drain the energy of robots when they're hit; he wields both weapons with very high proficiency. He also has thrusters in his boots that allow him to fly. The other weapons in his arsenal are bombs that he can control and detonate at will. Personality Sgt. Night is cold, bold, defiant, and direct, but does manage a certain charm – until he's angry, then he is commanding and the militaristic barking of orders begins. He wants revenge on a world he believes betrayed him, most especially the Light family, and Mega Man. He doesn't believe that humans and robots can coexist, as he views robots as tools and considers humans superior as they created robots. A smooth but direct villain, Night is charismatic enough to persuade followers and manipulate robot minions without the need for force. However, at the drop of a hat he changes: a would-be emperor. He knows loss and wears it like a cold suit of armor.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Official Mega Man: Fully Charged Character Profiles As Lord Obsidian, he becomes the oppposite of his public persona: a robot supremacist who seeks to have humanity removed from Silicon City, though is unafraid to take over other robots for his plans or harm robots that protect humans like Mega Man. In the season 1 finale, his true views are unveiled: a human supremacist willing to manipulate and lie for his end goal of turning every robot into subservient blank slates with the Mega Key, and states that Dr. Light's peace made humans weak. Gallery Fully_Charged.png|Sgt. Night, along with all the other characters, in the opening of Mega Man: Fully Charged. NightCloseup.png|Close up MMFCLight2.png|Sergeant Night talking with Dr. Light. MMFCSDCC2018Print.jpg|Concept art of Sgt. Night's Lord Obsidian form in the background. MMFCSDCCRushBike.jpg|"Mega Man Rush Moto" print by Jose Emroca Flores that features Lord Obsidian and the other Robot Masters in Mega Man: Fully Charged. MMFC Lord Obsidian.png|Breaker as Lord Obsidian. MMFC Lord Obsidian Unmasked.png|Sgt. Night, unmasked after Mega Man destroyed his Lord Obsidian disguise MMFC Mega Man VS Lord Obsidian.png|Mega Man vs. Lord Obsidian MMFC dinner.png|Dinner. Trivia *His surname, Night, is antonymous to and rhymes with Dr. Light's name; referencing the two's contrasting beliefs in human-robot relations. "Sergeant Breaker" may be a play on "circuit breaker". *In Big Bad Dreams, it is implied that Sgt. Night knows Mega Man's secret identity; when Aki runs into Night, he taunts Aki by smugly asking if his "extracurriculars" have been keeping him up at night. It is unknown how he came across the knowledge of Mega Man's identity. **Sgt. Night's knowledge of Mega Man's identity is even further implied at the end of Change the Charge, where he announces that he will destroy Mega Man while looking at a picture of Aki. *He is similar to Xander Payne from the Archie Comics. Like Xander, Night hates robots and believes humans to be superior, yet he also has a robotic arm. ** His Lord Obsidian identity is based upon King, the robot revolutionist from Mega Man & Bass, though King reformed after being defeated while Sgt. Night is unrepentantly evil. ** His flail is very similar to Knight Man's Special Weapon, the Knight Crusher. *He speaks with a Southern accent, similar to how Fire Man does in Mega Man: Powered Up. References Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Robots